1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mixing devices, specifically mixing devices for resins, paints, and other liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it has been known to use mixing devices of various sizes and shapes for mixing and stirring resins, paints and other liquids. Mixing devices have varied depending on the types of liquids being mixed, the varying degrees of liquids' viscosity and the type of containers in which the liquids are housed. Previously there have been problems with the inability of mixing devices to quickly and uniformly mix liquids. Mixing devices have also been unable to mix liquids of varying degrees of viscosity. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,493, issued to Ericson, discloses a new mixing device for joint compound and the like for mixing pre-blended and newly blended viscous liquid compounds within a cylindrical flat-bottomed container to obtain homogeneous consistency of the compound. The mixing device for joint compound and the like comprises a paddle member adapted to be rotatively driven by a conventional drill motor. The paddle member comprises a unitarily formed, essentially rigid rod having an elongated vertical shank portion with a collinearly formed chuck engagable portion on the proximal end thereof. An agitator blade portion is formed on the distal end of the shank portion. The agitator blade portion includes vertical and horizontal rod portions for efficient mixing of compound near the container sides and bottom. Angled rod portions are also included for efficient mixing of compound in the central area of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,770, issued to Geible, discloses an electric drill powered paint stirrer for stirring paint in a conventional paint marketing can of the kind normally closed for sale by a lid. A second lid is substitutable on the can for the marketing lid and has a central opening. A stirring rod assembly is releasably securable in the second lid. The assembly comprises a bushing element having a reduced diameter externally threaded and extending from a shoulder. The bushing has a central through bore. The second lid opening is of diameter to snugly receive the threaded bushing end therethrough but not the shoulder. The assembly further includes a stirring rod having an upstanding shank extending upward through the bushing. The rod has upper and lower radially widened portions closely flanking the upper and lower ends of the bushing for axially locating the shank in the bushing. The rod has a bottom portion depending from the shank and sized to lie close to the can peripheral wall and bottom for stirring paint in the marketing can. A nut is threadable on the threaded bushing end to clamp the second lid against the shoulder of the bushing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,026, issued to Rohmer, discloses a mixing and grinding apparatus comprising a bucket-like container having a centrally positioned, elongate, spindle-rod extending from the container base axially into the container cavity, and a cutting blade assembly defining an elongate, tubular shaft having a transverse cutting blade affixed thereto, the internal diameter of the tubular shaft larger than the diameter of the spindle-rod to be receivable thereover for rotation therearound. Rotative power for driving the cutting blade assembly is provided by a standard electric drill. The spindle-rod acts as a guide for the cutting blade assembly during rotation, insuring the maintenance of its axial alignment in the container as it is longitudinally displaced during mixing and grinding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,076, issued to Witcombe, discloses a mixer especially suitable for small batches of cementitious product comprising a receptacle and means for mounting a motor drivable paddle arrangement within the receptacle in such a manner that the paddle, while operating, can be moved manually to sweep substantially the entire volume of said receptacle. In preferred arrangement the paddle arrangement is powered by a portable electric drilling machine.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D316,100, issued to Kief, discloses an ornamental design for a power-driven stirrer for drywall compound, paint, or the like.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include: mixing devices that use multiple parts and/or complicated configurations, large and/or bulky mixing devices which may limit the types and/or sizes of liquid containers used, and/or mixing device which are difficult and/or costly to manufacture.
What is needed is a mixing device that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.